Fiery Carnotaurus
General information Fiery Carnotaurus is a character created for The Town of Roleplay, and features predominantly in the roleplay. He is one of the only characters known to be polygamous. Fiery Carnotaurus is a known ally of characters like Thor, Godzilla, And The trashman. History early life Fiery Carnotaurus was originally a wild Carnotaurus infant taken to a lab in Wyoming by a group of rogue scientists. Being tortured and abused for two years, he eventually made his escape into the forest and made his way to the west coast, where he met an unknown deity that transformed him into a human. Later down the line, he met Jane, who ended up living with him. Meeting the others Fiery Carnotaurus and Jane went on to move into the town at one point, where they met most of the others. At this point Fiery Carnotaurus began collecting pets as a hobby, including fish, Herrerasaurus, a charizard, and a nile monitor. At one point, he befriended the giant kaiju Anguirus. He also gained a hatred of tapirs and his next door neighbor due to problems he had with them. He was also given the mythological Mjölnir, which caused him to meet Thor, who was seeking to get it back. Eventually, Fiery Carnotaurus began to know all of the locals well and became good friends with most of them. First crusade After Jane mysteriously went missing one day, Carno, enraged by the disappearance of his (at the time)girlfriend decided to cause mass destruction to the town. To do this, he enlisted the help of Thor, Herrerasaurus, Jim, Tapir, Charlie, Cobra, Bill, Baryonyx, Frostbite, And anguirus, among others. They went on to demolish the whole town and even neighboring cities, with anguirus bringing in Rodan to help them fight. At one point they were confronted by mario and Luigi who got them to fight Bowser with them, with carno only really helping at the end. Once he got Jane back, he was content with just going home and resting. And with that, the first crusade ended. Time travel incident When Kamek came to be a general piece of shit again, he sent Carno, Jane, Thor, Mothra, Kong, Gavinrad, Zeus, Behemoth, Frostbite, King Ghidorah, Jim, Rodan, Fredrick, Cobra, And Minilla to the 1980’s. They met a past version of Loki, who doubted Thor was who he was due to the fact that modern thor was notably overweight, unlike past thor who was the exact opposite. After the group tried killing a stork who was carrying a child and an egg, the egg was taken and Jane began to fade from existence, much to the anger and frustration of Carno who vowed to end Kamek’s existence. Once they confronted him it was as easy as Loki taking the egg elsewhere and thor beating baby bowser with his weapon Mjölnir and with his power belt on, although carno did break a lot of walls for the fun of it. Once transported to the present, Carno and Jane began to consider moving to another dimension for a while. However, they didn’t think it was necessary, and so they forgot about that plan. Moving to another dimension After more attempts to harass carno by several villains, Carno and Jane decided it was best to get as far away from the town as possible, and lived in another dimension for several years, having a few more children, and living out in a calm rural area. At one point, Gavinrad and Thor somehow traveled to that dimension to harass carno and Jane before being sent back by Mudkip. Gladiator on Sakaar At another point, the Carno and Jane were somehow captured and brainwashed to be the Grandmaster’s champions, along with Beta Ray Bill. At one point, Cobra and Jim had to fight carno and Jane together but suffered a humiliating loss. Beta Ray Bill and Thor undid the mind control and carno helped everyone escape Sakaar. Mudkip sent Carno and Jane back to their home, and they were absent for a while. Back forever When a threat known simply as The one came to town to eliminate all alien life and technology, Mudkip got Carno, Jane and their family back so they could slay the threat. Carno jumped in front of The one as he attempted to punch Jane, thus sending carno to the other side of town. Jane rushed over there to see if he was okay, and just as he was about to die, Odin showed up and granted carno the right amount of power to kill the one for good, thus ending that threat and they decided to stay in the town forever yet again. Getting married, again... Carno and Jane were mad at Carnie after finding out that she secretly loved the former, and so to avoid future conflicts and problems, Mudkip altered the minds of the three in a way so that they could all live together and at one point Carno officially made Carnie his second wife, thus making him one of the first polygamous characters. He also married Jessica and the Unnamed snakegirl at some points. Five deaths heist Carno, looking to start his own business to gain profit, looked into opening a dinosaur park. To justify this, he looked into the conservation status of several InGen dinosaurs and found that many are endangered. He sent a team of 60 men to the islands to capture males and females of each species and it proved successful, with some abandoned labs on Nublar and Sorna having samples of species not even cloned yet. With this Carno opened a safari/Sanctuary/zoo to house the dinosaurs and it soon became a success, with at least three new species introduced every year for seven years. There was an incident when the male allosaurus broke free and went on a rampage, and fought a Baryonyx next to the car with Carno, Gavinrad, Mammoth, And a couple others inside. Retiring from fighting Having fought many battles, Carno announnced to his friends that he would no longer partake in their battles and wanted to live a normal life like before. As such, he received less visits from villains and more visits from friends who just wanted to have a BBQ pool party. And from that point on, Carno lives a happy life. He and Jessica had a daughter, Kate. He has also recently reclaimed the Holish throne. At a few points, he would divorce Jane, Unnamed Snakegirl, And Carnie, with him developing a hatred for the former and still being on speaking terms with the latter. Into Action Again When Loki began to act more malicious, Fiery Carnotaurus and his friends had to be more vigilant. The first incident that took place happneed when Loki headed to Ancient Norway to start Ragnarök early. Upon realizing Thor and Odin were gone, Fiery Carnotaurus used another time machine to kill present Loki and his penguin companion. His best friend from high school, Drake, would join him and Jim in stopping Loki. Loki would later attempt to bring many villains from the past together to kill most of his enemies as well as his own sons. Loki even managed to get David, Fiery Carnotaurus’s Son that he didn’t know he had, on his side and bring Fiery Carnotaurus and Carnie to him. However, this plan would crumble as soon as Quetzalcoatl arrived on the scene and killed Loki again while Fiery Carnotaurus watched. A cult would revive Loki and he would attack Fiery Carnotaurus again, but Carno managed to throw Loki far away and throw dead tapirs at Loki to keep him at bay for a while. Loki would kidnap Kate, and he would beat her and do other unspeakable actions towards her, resulting in her being unconscious and badly beaten by the time her father and the latter’s friends showed up. After Fiery Carnotaurus brutally killed Loki, he allowed Hades to bring Loki’s soul to the Greek Underworld where he would be tortured in his basement. Fiery Carnotaurus and Jessica would be at the hospital every day until their daughter recovered, and then it was Carno’s idea to take her to therapy. He asked a few of his friends and former lovers what therapists they recommended, with Carnie recommending Poseidon, who would be the one they visited. After a day, it seemed as though Kate was getting better but regular visits for three months would be what it took for her to fully recover, and Fiery would be there each time. Fiery also later opened another dinosaur zoo, and hired Jim, Mothi, Magni, and Sucho to help him with his Park, but he was forced to fire Jim after he was caught abusing a female gorgosaurus his personal lab and having cloned a Prehistoric disease which infected a Daspletosaurus. After this, he hired Julie and Zoe. After a while, he found that Loki had kidnapped all his friends and family, save for Jim, Mij, his sister, and The trashman. They went to Loki’s base, but only Carno was allowed in, and he walked straight into a large chamber where projections and audio were played to mentally break him, and afterwards he would be restrained with some of the same chains Fenrir was bound to. Loki intended to kill Carno, forcefeed his meat to Jessica, and lay his bones in her cell. However, before Loki could reach the chamber, Thor’s soul descended and gave Carno some words of wisdom before assisting in his breaking free. He then proceeded to beat Loki to a pulp, and even went as far as to kill Loki’s Soul, causing a large explosion. He then would free everyone and things would go back to normal. He and Zoe shared a couple of secrets about themselves to one another for fun and also because they trusted each other enough. Carno also began working on a possum collection. Personality Fiery Carnotaurus is typically following in the footsteps of others unless something proves too much for his morals. Fiery Carnotaurus is shown to be loving to his family even if he never knew them, as shown when he welcomed his mother and father with welcome arms. He is shown to be a relatively responsible father, although sometimes he does things he arguably shouldn’t such as throwing things when he is mad or using very dangerous magical items on tapirs. Relationships Family - Jessica (Wife) - Carnie (Ex-Wife) - Jane (Ex- Wife) - Unnamed Snakegirl (Ex-Wife) - Jacob (Son) - David (Son) - Kate (daughter) - Carol (daughter) - Ara (Adopted daughter) - Ryan (Son in-law) - Herrerasaurus(pet) - Proceratosaurus (Pet) - Dryosaurus (Pet) - Homalocephale (Pet) - Unnamed Phoenix (pet) - Carlos (father) - Cassie (Mother) Allies - Cobra - Gavinrad - Anguirus - Mudkip - Thor - Sif - Frostbite - Beta Ray Bill - BehemothFrostbite - GodzillaFrostbite - Rodan - Mothra - King Ghidorah - Destroyah - Bill - Charlie - Baphomet - Quetzalcoatl - Dr. Doom - Whiplash - Methuselah - Thanos - Oscar - Dr. Allostego - Bruce Banner - Hokmuto - Yamata no Orochi - Poseidon - Hades - Heracles - Drake - Lilly - Týr - Odin - Frigg - Baryonyx - Fredrick - Kong - Jim - Zoe - Zeus - Blonde Foxgirl - Mammoth - Biollante - Cheesus Crust - Joseph Stalin - Lilith - Colossus Enemies - The Dolphin - Tapir - Amalgamation - The one - Unnamed Albertosaurus (attempted killer) - James - Loki - Penguin Strengths and weaknesses Strengths People skills - Carno is known to be able to become good friends with some characters who would otherwise shut people out of their lives. This has also come in handy as many of carno’s allies are particularly strong. Regeneration - Carno possesses a regeneration ability better than that of some other characters and he can regenerate in minutes. Shapeshifting - Carno has the ability to transform At Will into a Carnotaurus, which has helped him fight particularly strong opponents. Weaknesses Not enough saxophones - While carno has saxophones, it isn’t enough for them to be used as projectiles, unlike Jim. Trivia - Fiery Carnotaurus is portrayed by Fiery Carnotaurus. - The way Fiery Carnotaurus acts in TToR can be boiled down to how his real life counterpart acts. - Fiery Carnotaurus has stated in the past that he likes certain bands that real life carno also happens to like. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Crusaders